Killer Castaways!
by Sinister Shadow
Summary: Two Yeerks. Two Andalites. One ISLAND! ... What horrible, disturbing things could ensue of this? Please R&R, and NO FLAMES PLEASE! Chapter Two up! Oredan's PoV...
1. Prologue

**Killer Castaways!**

**by Sinister Shadow**

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Sinister Shadow here.

THIS IS MY NEWEST FIC!! I woke up yesterday morning and it popped right into my head! Anyway, it was such a weird, disturbing, extreme idea... that I decided to post it here! But don't be fooled by the fact that it's humor: This is a SERIOUS fic! Funny, but serious. It actually has a plot!

Anyway, I'm posting the prologue today. What this story is about is basically secret for now, but you should know a bit about it if you read the... hum... VERY SHORT summary! The prologue is also pretty short. And not very explaining. But trust me, the story gets a LOT better.

So, that's all for now. I've once again updated my BIO, if anyone's interested in reading it... For God's sake, I've even forgotten what I've put in there... Oh, and I've updated some other fics, too

Hope you enjoy "Killer Castaways!"!

Sinister Shadow

**Killer Castaways!**

**Prologue**

( Will this _rain_ ever stop?! >

( NO. >

" Well, for God sakes, I don't see why all you people are complaining. It's not like you can change the weather! It's bad enough being stuck here, with all of you nitwits... And you don't see me complaining!"

( Hey, see, the dapsen is taking offense! Ooh, I'm so SCARED! We better stop _complaining_! >

" Oh shut up."

... You're wondering what the heck _that_ was, aren't you? Yes, you are. I mean... who wouldn't? This kind of little misadventure isn't exactly something that happens every day...

Where are we? Nobody knows. Not even we know. For the love of the lords, I have no clue how we even _got_ here! Or how I got stuck with these three, of all people...

We're four of us. Four people in such a tiny place that there's no room for any privacy whatsoever.

... Oh, and have I mentionned that we _all_ hate each other?!

This is all your fault! If it wasn't for you and that stupid ship back on Earth, none of us would ever had ended up here! >

( Hey, _you're_ the one who accepted to come along!>

" Well, if you stupid dapsens hadn't crashed into my ship, _I_ wouldn't be here either!"

( Same here! >

And on it goes. For hours and hours and hours... Every single day, basically, that's all we do. Ever since we've been here, anyway. I don't even remember how long it's _been_! Seems like years... Of course, we would all agree on the fact that it hasn't really been years.

... But it's been at least a week.

So here's the story of the strange adventure lived by four complete worst enemies. I swear, nothing could ever happen to me -- or to any of the others, I suppose -- that is more extreme, strange... and completely _screwed_ _up_ than this!

But that's what makes all adventures interesting, I suppose...

... Although why did it have to happen to me? Why _me_? Why is it always _me_...?

" Oh, that's it, I'm going to bed."

( AAALLELUIA! AAALELUIA! >

- PAK!

( Oooooooooowwwwww!! You _dapseeeenn_! >

" Serves you right!"

( Yes, well, I believe I should also be going to get the most sleep I can in this place... In other words about _one_ _minute_. >

( Perfect... I think the temperature is going down again. >

(_Again_? Isn't it enough that it has to _rain_ all day? Now the temperature's going down _too_?! >

" It's already minus forty degrees, for the lords' sake!"

... Great.

Well, might as well head for the stack of frozen grass and leaves I've learned to call "bed"...

Geez I wish I could kill someone.

Unfortunately, we had all reached one deal in this whole thing: No one could kill anyone. Because as much as we all hated to admit it, we'd need the four of us to get out of this horrible place... If one of us got killed, we could all say goodbye to our normal, regular lives!

... So never mind about killing someone...

Anyway, speaking of our regular, normal lives... We weren't _always_ stuck here, you know. Actually, we haven't been here for that long... I think... As I said before, it's only been a little more than a week.

... So, how _did_ it happen, you ask? Well, that's a very long story...

But that's why we're here! To tell the story of the incredible misunderstanding that turned into the universe's greatest misadventure...

It was a beautiful day in Zero-Space. Probably even on Earth! Maybe on the Andalite and Yeerk Homeworlds, too, for all I know...

All I do know -- or at least I do now -- is that a summertime day like this one was almost too good to be true!

... And guess what? Forget the almost. It was too good to be true.

... Because a day that starts out like a dream come true... can easily turn into your worst nightmare...

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!!**

**... And if you want to figure out who and where these people are! Lol!**


	2. Chapter One

**Killer Castaways!**

**PG-13**

**I don't own Animorphs.**

A/N: Yeah. Yeah I KNOW I haven't updated in five years. Now aren't you excited for chapter one? It actually makes sense! Now read!

**Chapter One**

**Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill**

It all started when my human friends decided to take two weeks off from being Animorphs -- people who can turn into animals for the purpose of defeating the Yeerks -- because Prince Jake and Rachel were having a "family reunion up North" for the first three days, which, at the time of this meeting in Cassie's barn, started the next day.

Now, three days wouldn't have been a problem. Except for the fact that after they mentionned the family reunion, other events started being called forth...

" Sorry, guys, but I'm gonna be out for a while too." Marco said. " ... My dad's making me go to this activity camp, because he's got a lot to do that week. And, guess what else? The camp lasts the whole week. Starting in three days from today."

Prince Jake shook his head.

" That's one day before we get back! All this stuff really isn't helping us out..." he said.

" And besides..." Cassie said regretfully. " Marco's not the only one going to summer camp... I sort of agreed to go to a veterinary convention. My dad said that if I ever want to be a veterinarian, I'm going to have to get more into the practice. My camp is about the same time as Marco's... It starts two days after his. Mine lasts longer, though. Eight days."

She paused.

" ... Oh, and Tobias decided to come along." she added. " I asked if he wanted to, and he said sure, since he had nothing else to do."

She turned to me, regret in her eyes.

" I'm sorry, Ax," she said. " I really wish you could come too... But it would be too much trouble with the morphing and all. All Tobias has to do is pretend he's a perfectly normal hawk!"

( That is fine, Cassie, )I assured her. ( I will find some way to occupy myself while you are all gone. )

" And besides, we need someone to stay behind just in case something happens." said Jake. " And just in case something very drastic happens, we all have to tell Ax where we'll be so he can fly over and find us."

Everyone nodded. And then, for a little while, everything went back to normal.

Unfortunately, though, as you must have figured, that did not last for long...

* * *

Knowing that my friends would be out for a while, I decided to take a few days off myself. And, about twenty minutes after the conversation in Cassie's barn, I wished each of them a good time and headed off in my own direction. A few days off from fighting the Yeerks awaited me... And I would spend my time running free in the meadows beyond Cassie's farm. Free, like all Andalites should be. 

Like the way it was _before_... Before the war. And before the Yeerks.

Although, I would also take advantage of this time alone, of course: I would be sure to spend at least a few hours in northern harrier morph, searching my human friends' town for possible new information on the Yeerks.

_Yeerks... _The word fills me with hatred. For anyone who doesn't already know, Yeerks are a parasitic species who have invaded Earth. They really are not that much to look at, as they greatly resemble an Earth species called 'slugs'. Big, grayish slugs with tiny flippers and antennae. In other words, Yeerks.

... In fact, 'grayish' was a misstatement: Yeerks normally range from gray-green to a light gray, and in some rare cases there are even --

I am sorry. I didn't mean to put you to sleep. I'm boring, aren't I? ... I get that a lot.

Anyhow, no need to give you a whole five-page recital about the physiology of Yeerks. It's not my fault, really! We Andalites are taught to always tell things to the best of our knowledge. Even though it makes me sick to even _think _about the creatures who killed my brother...

But no matter. And besides, I'll definitely _need _those five pages... In order to explain what happens _next_.

Your mind must be clicking awake by now, thinking something along the lines of: _"Oh yeah! Now I remember! This story isn't about boring old physiology! Something _interesting _is actually gonna happen!"_

Interesting for _you_, maybe. But trust me... For _me_, it was complete and simple hell. H-E-L-L. You don't know what it's _like_, being stuck for who-knows _how long_, with three people who have just completely _lost it _-- Okay I've said enough. And remember, as you laugh at me when I am going through something absolutely _horrendous_ (shudder), just at least TRY to remember my pain.

But anyway, back to the point. This whole thing started a half-human-hour later. It's funny to think that in the tiny space of one half-hour, my entire life changed completely. But that's what happened, okay? And if you do not believe me, good for you. You may now close the document.

... But for those of you who wish to find out more, just keep on reading...

I was walking across the plain, my hooves making soft, squishy sounds against the wet ground, soaked up from the previous night's rain. The sun shone again now, though, and came shining down on my blue-and-tan fur.

I felt good. Much better than a while ago, that's for sure. See, a while ago, I was still very worried about the Yeerks, and where they would strike next. But now... Now all I cared about was Earth's thin, dry air, and the grass beneath my hooves...

Little did I know what would soon happen. And to tell you the truth, it never even crossed my mind (well, not that something like this would _ever _cross any self-respecting, sane person's mind...). It never even clicked that I might not be safe out here... I just felt so at home.

I turned away from the sun and drank from a nearby stream, submerging my left forehoof into the water. Having quenched my thirst, I looked back... The sun was shining, the sky was blue, a Bug fighter was coming down from the sky...

I turned back and took another drink. And then, my eyes opened wide and stared straight in front as I realized...

A BUG FIGHTER?

Right then, as if an entire army of Hork-Bajir from Hell was chasing me, I took off as fast as I could toward the first forest border I saw. Hopefully I hadn't blown it for all my friends... And my people! Oh God, oh God, I hope that Bug fighter hadn't seen me!

I got to the forest and dove in, my front legs buckling from the impact and sending me toppling onto the ground. My left arm hit a tree and immediately started stinging.

I caught my hurried breath as quickly as possible. I couldn't afford to be exhausted... not now. The occupants of the Bug fighter were sure to come searching for me, and I had to be ready to run... I watched, terrified, as the ship came down lower... lower...

_What will Prince Jake think of me if I am caught and get us all killed? _I thought to myself in a panic.

The ship lowered still, ready to land. It was glistening so brightly in the sunlight, I couldn't even see it clearly. But I knew it represented danger. _Grave _danger.

What should I do?

I thought about it for a moment. I thought about how hopeless I was. What if there were four, even five deadly, bladed Hork-Bajir, all armed with lethal Dracon beams set at the highest level? Would I stand even a slight chance?

... But then I thought about Prince Jake. About the humans and the Andalites. My people. My _two _peoples. What would happen to _them _if I gave up?

And that's when I made a decision. Right then, right there. And I told myself this one thing:

_Run, Aximili! Run!_

I ran. I ran as fast as I could, not stopping for a second. I whipped through the line of trees and across a large plain.

... Actually, now that I actually stop and think about it, the fact that this whole misadventure happened to me was all a coincidence. A pure and simple coincidence. See, right at that moment, the sun disappeared behind a cloud, stopping the sun from hitting the Bug fighter. It could be seen perfectly now. And it was right at that one moment that my left stalk eye decided it might be a good time to look back...

I stopped dead. Stopped running, looking, even _breathing_. Because what I saw not only fixed my situation completely, it was a whole different situation all by itself. And _this _situation was just as disturbing as what I _thought _it had been before. In places, even more...

You see, what I saw then was no Bug fighter.

It was an Andalite ship.

I still couldn't believe my stalk eyes. An Andalite ship! The ship of my people, whom I hadn't seen in so long! Were there really Andalites in that ship? Could I finally contact my people and explain what had happened to Elfangor and the humans?

I turned around and started running back toward the ship. I know, I know, it was a stupid move. This could all be part of an elaborate plan. The Yeerks could have simply stolen an Andalite ship to make us _think _they were Andalites, and then...

... How stupid _was _I? I was so naive!

_Come on Aximili! _I told myself. _Get out of here before you get everyone's hindquarters in even _bigger_ trouble..._

Thinking wisely now, I shot a last longing look at the Andalite ship, a last reminder of my people, and started running away...

And let me just tell you, I hadn't covered three miles before I heard it.

I heard thought-speech in my head.

( Wait! Cousin Andalite! )

I stopped in my tracks and turned around once again.

And there, standing about a quarter of a mile away, was an Andalite.

**

* * *

**

**Please review! **


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: **Okay, I know I haven't updated in a long time, but now that I'm done **Visser Three's Diary**, I'm going to work on my other stories for a while. So, for starters, here's the next installment of **Killer Castaways! **I know it's short, especially for readers of V3D (those chapters were long as hell), but KC! chapters are supposed to be short. That's just the way the story is.

For readers of Visser Three's Diary, if you weren't aware, the **last chapter (20) is up**.

**_Dedicated to Kharina, for always being the most helpful reviewer. My stories would no doubt be much, much worse than they turned out if it wasn't for you criticizing them and making them better. :) Hope you enjoy! _**

**Killer Castaways!**

**Chapter Two**

**Oredan-Sirenal-Jakseron**

He was an Andalite. That I could see. He wasn't Visser Three, the Abomination, I could also tell that much. But yet there was something different about him… I couldn't quite put my hoof on it. I mean, who was he? Usually we Andalites basically all know each other when we see each other. But I did not know this Andalite male stranded on a distant planet. Who was he, and what was he doing here on this planet?

Then again, what was _I _doing on this planet?

Good question.

My name is Oredan-Sirenal-Jakseron. I am a male Andalite, two and a quarter years of age, which would make me around fifteen and a half Earth years old. I am a close relative (the son, actually) of war-prince Keldar-Sirenal-Okilan, of whom I am very proud indeed.

I first landed on this planet, Earth, after experiencing some technical difficulty with my ship. It wasn't anything big, rather something I should certainly be able to repair once on safe ground. My father had let me take the ship out for a ride now that I was of age to pilot, and I'd sort of gotten… lost… along the way. But don't you go telling my father that!

Anyhow, since there was – surprisingly enough – another Andalite stranded here on this remote planet, I decided to be a good citizen and offer him some hospitality.

And that, my friends… was BY FAR the stupidest decision of my life.

( Hey there, cousin Andalite! ) I called out to the seemingly awestruck Andalite, who still hadn't budged his tail blade. ( Come on, now, I am not willing to harm you. )

( Nor am I, ) the other said defensively. ( So why don't you come here? )

I jerked back. What? Didn't this horrible excuse for an Andalite trust his own people anymore?

( Well exc-_uuuuuse _ME, war-prince Gafinilan! ) I shot sarcastically. Not that the Andalite would understand sarcasm. Not many Andalites have much humor. Some do, though, including me. ( It just so happens I am the one with the _ship_. So I suggest you get your hindquarters over here. )

( Why should I? ) the Andalite exclaimed, starting to rage. ( How do I know you're not a servant of the Yeerks? )

( WHAT? ) I shrieked. ( How dare you imply such a thing? I have done _nothing _to you and yet you carry about your false accusations! You're just like that _yankor _prince Elfangor, all swaggering around, going "hey, look at me, I'm KING OF THE ANDALITES!" So many people have fallen to his incredible lack of -- )

Before I knew it, or could even finish my sentence, the young Andalite had run up to me at top speed, hurtling his tail blade forward to let it stiffly stop a millimeter away from my throat. One twitch and he could send my head rolling across the floor.

I winced.

( Don't you EVER, ) the Andalite started monotonely, glaring at me furiously with now-cold light green eyes. ( talk about my brother that way. )

( Your BROTHER huh? ) I challenged, swerving my tail blade tauntingly left and right. ( And are you as much of an incredible _korman _as he was? )

( Oh yeah? ) the Andalite accused defensively. ( And what about YOUR father! … Yes, I know who you are. You are that idiot Keldar's son. )

( Who are you calling idiot! ) I yelled, beyong my own self-control.

( Not you, you _geran mataki_! )

( You insult my father, you insult me! ) I defended.

( Then you _are _an idiot! )

( Well _you're _a _yankor_! )

( And you're a _gokan_. ) the Andalite concluded calmly. ( Now get off my planet. )

He started walking away, turning his back to me. Raising my stalk eyes to the sky, I let out a small ( Why me? ) and followed him to the ragged waste pile he called his scoop.

( Explain to me again _why _you are here? ) the Andalite sighed neutrally.

He had led me to his scoop, which, as I said before, resembled a large pile of Yeerk waste. It smelled of damp grass and sweet aromas… and some other smell I was unable to identify.

( I was experiencing technical difficulties with my ship, and I decided to land on this planet to repair it. My father let me test drive the ship… I just recently became of age to pilot unattended. In all honesty, I got lost. )

The Andalite just stared at me with cold eyes. Obviously he was still a little taken aback by the insults I had delivered to him and his brother.

( So… If your ship needs repairing, ) he wondered aloud, ( WHY are you HERE instead of back there fixing it! )

( Well I noticed you stranded here on this planet and I decided to… you know… BE A GOOD PERSON and HELP YOU. Besides, if all goes well, it should only take a few minutes to fix the ship. )

( And why am I supposed to care? ) the Andalite asked.

( Because you're coming _with _me of course! )

The Andalite glared. ( Why would I do that? )

( Well, it is your choice of course. ) I replied. ( But it would be in your best interests, considering this is NOT the Andalite home world. )

( You would take me back to the Andalite home world? ) he asked, abashed.

( Why of course. If you wish, ) I said.

He smiled, just a little, and then his smile faded. ( But… But I can't leave. You see, this planet is in terrrible danger. I must help them! There is no one else but me and – I mean no one else who knows. )

I decided to ignore his suspicious pause. I mean, was it my business? _Nooo_. ( How is this planet endangered? )

The Andalite sighed.

( The Yeerks are here, ) he said simply.

I should have known. I should have _known_.

_I shouldn't have come here, _I reprimanded myself._ My father is going to kill me…_

I thought quickly. ( Do not fear, ) I said kindly. ( If you come with me, we can find my father and his small fleet. We can tell him about the situation on this planet. )

The Andalite lit up. His eyes were bright, and his stalk eyes raised abruptly from their previous drooping position.

( And then the Andalite Electorate can be notified, ) he exclaimed, catching on. ( Earth could be saved! )

( Yes, indeed it could, ) I replied a bit impatiently. ( But if you want this so-called _Earth _to be saved, we are going to have to fix my _ship_. Come on. )

I led him outside the filthy scoop, into the bright Earth sky and fresh, _slightly unconcentrated_ air… We walked across the green grounds to my ship, which was still spitting smoke. The Andalite let out a small derisive snort. I glared.

( Would _you _like to fix it? ) I reprimanded dryly.

The Andalite blushed. ( Oh. Uh… No, I think I'll pass. )

( Good. Then shut up. )

I then proceeded to fixing my ship, which was… well, not as easy as I would have expected. When I went inside and asked the ship's computer for damage analysis, it replied monotonely that the ship's engine needed an energy change. So I had to go to the back of the ship, find a spare energy tube (which took about ten minutes all by itself…), then run to the engine and try in vain to change it. When I finally got it right, the energy tube had _already _lost some energy, and the engine had damn near exploded in my face and permanently damaged the ship. Plus, I was covered in black soot, which of course left a permanent _mark _on my dignity!

If that wasn't bad enough, I was stuck here with an annoying Andalite who _evidently _disliked me, and who I only felt was just on my part to help out. Well, he wasn't doing much to repay me for my kindness so far! No, he stood there, laughing at my soot-covered self while I reeled in embarrassement. I hated to imagine this trip… what a hellhole it would be. I almost wished I _hadn't _taken out the ship…

And worse part was, all of this was the _easy _part…

* * *

**Ooh, what's going to happen now? … Well, you'll just have to wait now won't you:P**

**Hope you liked! And PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
